Brotherly Love
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: On a road trip with Cody, Kinley along with Randy and Ted what happens?


Cody's POV

I can't believe it Kinley and Randy are pregnant again and amazingly she is doing okay from what I could tell. I hadn't been at home lately to know everything. I knew that Kinley and Randy were having some problems but what married couple doesn't I was shocked last time I came home which was about two weeks ago and found Mark Jindrak at the house and Randy was nowhere to be found but that's not unusual for him when he is on the road so much. I know it's going through your mind and I am Kinley's little brother by marriage. Ryse was now 4 months old and spending this tour that was going to be three weeks long with Randy's mom and dad and that was allowing Kinley to spend time with Randy out on tour. This tour was putting us right in the ATL I was excited considering my mom was in Atlanta at the same time and we were going to have lunch together. Ted and I had ridden with Kinley and Randy and they were sleeping in the backseat and it had this neat feature that was able to have the backseat lay completely down and both Randy and Kinley were sleeping and Ted was driving as I was trying to sleep and it wasn't working very well as you could hear moaning coming from the backseat.

"What was that?" Ted asked me as he pulled up to a stop light

"I don't know…" I stated as "Randy baby" came out of Kinley

"That what in the hell no they wouldn't would they?" Ted asked as Randy was moaning in his sleep

"Wouldn't surprise me at all" I told Ted and just laughed at them "Kinley right there" come out of Randy

We turn around and both Randy and Kinley were sleeping apart from each other and we just start laughing as they were still sleeping. I had my video camera this trip and started to film as Ted kept driving we still had another hour left on the drive. Nothing came from the backseat as Randy rolled from his stomach to his back and Kinley rolled to lay her head on Randy's chest and that was it. I turned my camera off and turned back around and started to drift back off to sleep

Randy: Baby keep going that…oh (keeps moaning)

Kinley: Right there baby you know you want more honey smack it baby

Randy: Want it hardy baby

Kinley: You know it baby do you worst punish me honey

Randy: Keep going baby oh god it feels so good to be inside of you

Kinley: Randy oh my god Randy right there don't stop

I just turned around and grabbed the blanket that was covering them and yanked it off as I did that Kinley came to and smacked the back of my head and I grabbed my head. "What in the hell was that for?" I questioned

"Like you don't know Cody" Kinley stated and started to lay back down

"Didn't know you like it rough" I told her and she asked what and I explained it and she woke Randy up and they laughed about it. I knew that Kinley talked in her sleep since we have traveled a few times before she and Randy dated.

"Well baby from now no we stay awake or we drive ourselves" Randy said and answered his phone that started to ring and was on the phone as we pulled into our hotel and got checked in and walked up to our room and we met by Mark Jindrak that pulled Kinley in for a hug and placed a hand on her stomach and asked how far she was and she told him nearly 14 weeks and he just smiled asked where Ryse was and Randy told him with his parents and Mark just nodded his head. I knew that those three had a special connection and didn't know that Mark and Kinley had dated right before Kinley and Randy started to date.

We were on our way up to our rooms Ted and I were sharing as Mark was taking the connecting room that Randy and Kinley always get and I started to open my mouth to warn Mark that those two talk in their sleep as I now have some blackmail on them…

"What in the hell was that for?" I asked Kinley as is started to rub my head again since Kinley smacked me again

"I know you way too well Mark already knows he used to travel and room with me hon…he knows I talk in my sleep…oh the stories I could tell on him and Randy alone" Kinley told me

"Cody its cool I have stories on Kinley alone…'oh my god Randy…or better yet 'Right there Mark don't stop" Mark started but Randy interjected

"Cody I have stories on those two also" Randy told me and pulled Kinley close to him and placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her quickly.

We all went to lunch and Kinley said that she was going to crash and both Mark and Randy didn't want to be too far from her and Ted was crashing as well. I was getting ready to climb into bed and got a text from Kinley and it said that she was seeing Scott in the morning. I knew that this pregnancy hasn't been the best on her and hoped that she would get better soon. I was woken out of a dead sleep by a scream that was a few doors down and my phone started to ring right away it was Mark and was telling me to meet them at their room that he and Randy were taking Kinley to the ER she was in a ton of pain and I was met by Ted who was getting dressed as well we ran down to their room and Mark came out carrying Kinley who was in tears and handed me his truck keys and Randy was on the phone with Scott and getting the truck pulled around and Mark said to follow them I could tell that Kinley was in pain.

We were in the ER Mark was on the phone with Stephanie McMahon and telling her what was going on and Randy had Kinley in his arms they were crying as they had lost the baby and the ob/gyn was getting ready to look at Kinley and I was in the hall just in tears myself and Randy told me that Kinley had miscarried and was having surgery to take care of it all and also to prevent any more damage and that it was taking place in 20 minutes. Mark was staying there at the hospital with them and told me that he would text me once Kinley was in recovery Ted and I had a house show and were up for the belts and couldn't miss. Mark told me that we could use his car and all. We were getting ready for our match when our phones went off that Kinley was in recovery then I got one from Kinley herself

"**Hey you two quit worrying I am okay…kick some ass for us pls…love ya" **

That right there was enough to drive Ted and alone and we won the belts and I sent Kinley a pic of Ted and I with the belts and got one back with a warning label and it was a pic of Kinley's scar and her flipping me off saying love ya…I tell ya brotherly love…


End file.
